Sumisión -Lujuria-
by endora89
Summary: Escucho que la puerta se abría de nuevo, la luz que salía por esta ilumino más el callejón donde se hallaban, que apenas era iluminado por una farola y la luz de la luna. Yaoi/Sobrenatural/PWP Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix.


Esa noche llego al pub, como cada noche desde hace un mes. Era un hombre ya en sus 30, se veía que era de buena posición económica por que siempre llegaba acompañado de su guardaespaldas, un hombre alto y de cuerpo marcado, quien siempre llevaba un traje negro.

Milo, quien trabajaba de mesero y a penas pasaba los 20 se quedaba embelezado mirando a Afrodita, como pudo averiguar que se llamaba aquel hombre. Tenia el cabello largo con bucles y siempre iba maquillado, su piel era palida y sus ojos eran de un extraño color rojizo, asi que por lo general llevaba unas gafas redondas de montura plateada y cristales azul claro.

Nadie sabia a que se dedidaba en concreto, sólo que su familia poseía varios negocios de los cuales él era el gerente de uno de ellos, un hotel con cierto grado de prestigio en la ciudad, relativamente nuevo.

Nadie lo veía nunca de dia, sólo de noche, en fiestas o en bares, como era este el caso. El escorpión, como se llamaba ese pub, era el favorito del momento de Afrodita, iba casi todas las noches y a veces se quedaba en la barra, aunque como buen cliente que invita rondas de alcohol y deja buenas propinas, tenia una mesa reservada para él cada que decidia plantar sus caros zapatos en aquel lugar.

Milo se esforzaba por ser él quien atendiera al hombre, siempre era amable y servivial, pero no había recibido de él mas que unas cuantas palabras.

Pero esa noche estaba decidido a más. Sabia que disfrutaba de la compañía femenina y masculina. Lo había visto marcharse con chicas y chicos, y en una ocacion con ambos.

Tenia que lograr la atención de ese hombre que se había adueñado de cada uno de sus pensamientos (y sus pajas).

Cuando estaba ordenando en la barra vio que Shun, otro de los meseros caminaba en su dirección, mando al demonio su dignidad y corrió hasta la barra para ser él quien lo atendiera, al infierno el sistema de repartición de mesas, él iba a atender a afrodita le costase lo que le costase.

Llego apresuradamente a la barra bajo la mirada sorprendida de Shun quien se encogio de hombros y dio media vuelta y se encamino a una de las mesas donde lo llamaban.

Afrodita lo miro un poco extrañado a través de los cristales azules de sus gafas.

-¿Desea que lleve su pedido a su mesa? –Milo intento calmar su agitada respiración.

-Si, gracias… -se inclino un poco sobre el gafete del chico- Milo.

Milo sonrio un poco decepcionado. Él era quien mas veces lo había atendido en el pub y aún asi no recordaba su nombre.

Milo Acompaño a Afrodita y su guardaespaldas a su mesa y después llevo el pedido que se había hecho. Un par de whyskis para comenzar.

La música sonaba fuerte y el ambiente ya empezaba a calentarse en el lugar, Milo atendia las mesas, pero sobretodo la de Afrodita, quien ya les había pagado un par de rondas a un grupo de chicas y que había alzado su baso en mas de una ocion para brindar con chico de una mesa cercana. Milo estaba un poco desanimado, pero estaba decidido más que nunca a estar con él.

-Shura –dijo Afrodita dirigiéndose al hombre que lo acompañaba- Ire a fumar un cigarrillo, ve si alguna de las chicas esta interezada en acompañarme, me intereza la pelirroja sobretodo. Sino, ve que tal el chico de rubio de la otra mesa.

-Claro.

Afrodita se levanto y camino hacia una puerta lateral donde algunos clientes y empleados usaban para fumar afuera del ya viciado eire del pub.

Shura le dio un ultimo y gran trago a su bebida, se levanto abrochándose el saco y fue hacia la mesa de las chicas a cumplir con la misión encomentada.

Milo lo vio todo desde la barra y decidio que era su hora de actuar, quizá no volveria a tener otra oportunidad como esa. Se quito el pequeño delantal que susaba y lo puso sobre la barra.

-Aldebaran –llamo al barman- Me tomare cinco minutos para ir a fumar.

El alto y musculoso hombre moreno rio de lado y asintió, ya veía venir esa actitud por parte del joven, quito el delantal de la barra y siguió mezclando cocteles.

Afrodita había salido al frio aire invernal, pero no le importaba mucho ese hecho, ya se calentaría con la piel de alguna chica o chico que decidiera irse con él esa noche.

Saco una cigarrera de plata y un encendedor del mismo material y encendio un cigarro dándole una profunda calada. Se recargo en la pared junto a la puerta y dirigio su vista al cielo nocturno.

Escucho que la puerta se abria de nuevo, la luz que salía por esta ilumino más el callejón donde se hallaban, que apenas era iluminado por una farola y la luz de la luna. Giro la cabeza y vio al joven mesero que lo atendia, quizá creyo que necesitase algo y salio a preguntar, sonrio de lado, siempre eran tan predecibles.

Pero el chico no le sonrio de vuelta, cerro la puerta tras él y camino hasta ponerse frente a Afrodita, este iba a preguntarle que rayos quería, pero Milo fue más rápido y se agacho hasta estar a la altura de su pantalón, Afrodita levanto una ceja un poco perplejo, pero cuando Milo bajo el ziper del pantalón volvió a sonreí. Un poco de divercion a la intemperie le parecía divertido.

Milo tomo el flácido miembro entre sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo viendo y sintiendo como este se iba ensanchando e irguiendo. Cuando lo tuvo completamente erecto frente asus ojos inclino la cabeza hacia adelante y paso la lengua por el glande probando su sabor, Afrodita dio un suspiro de aprobación y Milo empezó humedecer mas esa sonrosada punta con su lengua.

Afrotida tomo el cabello de Milo acariciando un poco su cabello con su mano libre e hizo su cabeza para atrás, pero tratando de no dejar de ver como la lengua del joven trabajaba sobre su polla.

A decir verdad ya había notado a ese joven, aunque era malo para recordar los nombres no lo era tanto para las caras bonitas.

Milo metio toda la verga de Afrodita en su boca y comenzó a succionar y a mover su cabeza rítmicamente tragando ese trozo de carne. De entre los dedos de Afrodita resbalo el cigarro que callo al suelo aunque no se apago, el humo seguía saliendo de la punta de este.

Afrodita sentía como la experta boca lo llevaba al climax con cada succion apretó más el cabello de Milo y se vino en su boca sin contemplación alguna. Milo trago.

Respiraba agitadamente y vio en medio de unas parpadeantes lucesitas en sus ojos que el chico se levantaba y acercaba su cara a la suya, era más alto que Afrodita por varios centímetros.

-¿Ahora que quieres?

Dijo Afrodita con brusquedad los efectos del orgasmo aun aturdiendo sus sentidos. Pero milo no contesto, se paso la mano por la boca donde tenia un rastro de semen y se acerco mas a Afrodita pegando su pelvis a la del otro, su miembro estaba duro bajo los pantalones negros del uniforme.

Afrodita se sobresalto un poco, dio una onda respiración y un resoplido de sorpresa, pero se recompuso rápido. Milo lo tomo del culo y lo levanto un poco apretando sus nalgas con algo de brusquedad. Afrodita sonsio al sentir el miembro diro cerca de su entrada ¿se dejaría joder en ese callejón por un mesero? No lo sabia, pero la idea le estaba resultando obsena y seductora.

Milo se acerco y Afrodita creyo que lo besaría, mocio sus caderas un poco para sentir mas el culo de afrodita sobre su miembro, lo pego más a la pared y coloco bien las largas piernas del hombre alrededor de su cintura, se hacerco peligrosamente a su oído donde exalo un gemido de excitación.

Afrodita sintió el tibio aliento sobre la parte alta de su cuello debajo de su oreja y después sintió como si unas finas agujas perforaran su piel y su yugular, contuvo el aliento presa del pánico y la sorpresa, dolia.

-¿Qué haces? –apenas pudo pronunciar presa del miedo y el dolor.

Pero el joven no contesto, pego mas su cuerpo al ajeno y comenzó a respirar erráticamente gimiendo con lujuria mientras enterraba mñas su colmillos en su cuello.

Afrodita aferro los hombros del chico con desesperación, intentando en vano apartarlo. Comenzo a sumirse en su sopor y su cuerpo de repente se sentía pesado, estaba cansado y aturdido, ya nisiquera sentía dolor, sólo cansancio y aturdimiento, la vista comenzó a desenfocársele y sentía los latidos de su corazón más débiles cada vez, sus brazos y piernas dejaron de moverse y calleron lánguidamente a sus costados, aunque Milo seguía sosteniendo sus piernas, ya no tenia un gramo de fuerza siquiera para mover un dedo. Y después ya no hubo nada.

Estaba muerto, lo sabia. Pero ¿Por qué seguía pensando, por que seguía consiente?

Abrio los ojos y se encontró tumbado y desnudo sobre una cama que no conocía, todo estaba en penumbras, pero él podía distinguir cada aspecto de esa habiatacion, hasta el papel tapiz.

-Al fin despiesrtas –una voz a su lado lo hizo sobresaltarse. Era Milo.

-¿Qué paso?... se toco la cabeza intentando recordar- ¿Quién eres… Que eres? –rectifico, sintiendo que su corazón latioa con tanta violencia como nunca antes.

-No es obvio –le dijo este casi con dulzura- Soy un vampiro, y ahora tu lo eres también. –sonrio al ver la cara de perplejidad y asombro de Afrodita.

-Eso no puede ser… -se levanto por inercia y fue hacia el espejo del tocador que estaba frente a la cama, se hacerco mucho a este mirándose por entero.- Sigo viendo mi reflejo…

-¿Y eso que? –dijo Milo levantando una ceja y cruzando los brasos sobre su pecho.

-Bueno… si fuera uno… mi reflejo…

Milo alzo aun mas su ceja y le dedico una mirada un poco sorprendida.

-No me diras que crees en eso ¿Verdad?

Afrodita dio media vuelta y lo observo, sus ojos eran azules, pero en ellos había un ligero toque violáceo, giro de nuevo y observo su propio rostro en el espejo, sus ojos rojizos ahora tenían también un toque violáceo se toco las boca y sintió con su índice que sus colmillos se habían alargado un poco y estaban muy filosos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –se tomo la cabeza intentando entender ese torrente información.

-Iba a dejarte seco, iba a matarte. Lo deseaba, te deseaba. –Dijo Milo y Afrodita levanto la vista hacia él- De verdad iba a hacerlo. Pero cuando estaba por consumir tu ultimo aliento de vida… repare en que te deseo demasiado, te quiero a mi lado. Y decidi hacerte uno como yo. De mi especie, para tenerte por siempre. –Milo rio casi siniestramente y se levanto de la cama, canino hacia Afrodita y quedo delante de este, la luz que entraba por la ventana lo ilumino completamente.- Pero no creas que eres libre de ir y venir, te he hecho como yo, si. Pero eres mio. Yo soy tu amo.

Afrodita trago, pero dentro de él sabia que era completamente cierto, sentía una profunda rendición de voluntad ante la criatura que tenia frente a él. Sintio la mano de Milo en su mejilla y se inlcino apoyándose en una rodilla. Milo sonrio complacido.

-Eres mio. –continuo acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos, bajo a su barbilla y con dos de estos la levanto para que lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos. –Soy tu amo y tu mi esclavo… -poso toda la palma de su mano en el rostro de Afrodita y este busco sentir el contacto de esa mano, como un gato busca la mano de su amo, se rindió ante ese toque.- Pero no te preocupes, no temas. Yo te cuidaré.

Milo hizo un ademan con su mano para que Afrodita se levantara.

-Ven…

Lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a la cama. Se puso sobre él y comenzó a tocarlo, ese cuerpo que lo volvia loco siendo humano, ahora lo llenaba de lujuria siendo demoniaco y sensual.

Afrodita se levanto un poco y acerco su cara parabesar a Milo, pero este no lo permitio y con toda la suavidad que le fue posible bajo la cabeza hasta que quedo a la altura de sus pantalones, Afrodita comprendio el mensaje y bajo el ziper, el miembro frente a su cara estaba erecto y goteaba un poco. Le dio unas suaves lamidas y titubeo un poco cuando Milo empujo su cabeza para que lo metiera todo en su boca ¿Y si lo mordia?

-No pasa nada… -dijo como leyéndole el pensamiento y quizá asi era.

Afrodita se metio todo el miembro a su boca y la sensación que sintió lo aturdio de nuevo, la lujuria en él estaba despertando, movio su cabeza al ritmo que marco Milo y sintió como este le jodia la boca con gran placer. Creyo que eyacularia en su boca, pero no fue asi.

Milo lo aparto y lo tumbo en la cama, lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-Se que tienes hambre, pronto iremos a cazar…

se hizo un corte en la muñeca con una afilada uña y la sangre mano de esta, Milo extendió el brazo y unas gotas de sangre empezaron a caer sobre la boca abierta de Afrodita, quien sintió una exsaservacion en sus sentidos y snesaciones, si lo que había experimentado momentos astras era lujuria esto era lo mas parecido al extasis que había sentido jamas.

Milo paso la uña de nuevo por la herida que se hizo mas profunda y sangro un poco mñas.

-Eso es, bebe…

Afrodita estaba con las piernas obsenamente abiertas ofreciendo total y descaradamente su cuerpo a Milo, quien lo veía beber la sangre con lujuria, veía como del pene de Afrodita salía liquido y daba suaves respingos de excitación por la sangre.

Se inclino sobre este sin dejar de darle el prohibido néctar y lo penetro.

Afrodita arqueo su espalda y su cabeza cayo hacia atrás por inercia, unas gotas de sangre cayeron en su cuello, Milo comenzó a embestirlo sin piedad, dando fuertes estocadas y clavando los dedos de su mano libre en las caderas de su amante. Afrodita gemia y gruñía con excitación mientras se aferraba a las sabanas, sus colmillos aomaban mas por sus labios y de estos había salido un fino hilo de sangre.

Milo sentía las emociones que abrumaban a Afrodita y podía sentir toda su lujuria y su sed. Sonrio de nuevo, sin dejar de embestirlo hizo una nueva herida en su piel, en su suello, la sangre brotaba de nuevo, hizo un camino desde su cuello hasta el hueso de su cadera y Afrodita la miraba con una lujuria casi abrumadora, se paso la lengua por los labios.

-Adelante…

Le dijo Milo y Afrodita se levanto un poco y con un temblor en su cuerpo saco la lengua y probo ese delicioso liquido, sintió otro choque eléctrico en su ser y comenzó a subir lor el cuerpo de Milo, recogiendo con su lengua avida cada rastro carmesí hasta llegar a la herida.

-Si… hazlo.

Y Afrodita hundio sus colmillos en el lugar de la herida y succiono con fuerza Milo cerro los ojos y levanto a Afrodita un poco para acomodarlo y volverse a undir en él, lo sigio penetrando mientras su amante succionaba su sangre casi con desespero, escuchaba los gemidos de Afrodita y sentía todo su extasis en él. Se vino en su interior con un gruñido casi infernal.

Afrodita paro de succionar la sangre cuando también llego al orgasmo y se derramo en el vientre de quien a partir de ese momento era su amo absoluto.

Aparto la cara de su cuello y miro de frente a Milo, sus labios estaban rojos y su mirada era de la mas profunda lujuria. Se inclino hacia Milo, creyo que este lo apartaría de nuevo pero no fue asi, Milo lo beso, intensa y fogosamente.

Se habían aseado y puesto ropa limpia, unos trajes oscuros casuales.

-Ahora iremos a cazar y te enseñare a sobrevivir amor mio.

Le dijo Milo poniendo una de sus manos en el rostro de Afrodita quien se inclino hacia el suave toque y paso su lengua por toda la longitud de la mano de su amo.

-Sí.

Se miraron como sólo dos demonios de la noche pueden hacerlo, con toda esa ascuridad lujuria y necesidad que tenían el uno del otro, mientras la noche, quien seria su mudo testigo desde ese momento, los envolvía y abrazaba como a sus hijos.

Fin.


End file.
